


It's us forever

by jungfrau24



Series: Phantom Songs AU! [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 70-ies AU!, Gen, Mystery Trio!AU, The project isn't ruined, also Fiddleford, and Stanford got into West cost, and the twins are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau24/pseuds/jungfrau24
Summary: This a side story for my Band AU, "Phantom Songs". It this one, Stanley runs away after Stanford, when he got into West Cost Tech, with Fiddles. The beginning of the Mystery Trio!





	1. To the End of the Earth...

When Ford got the announcement, that he has a chance in being accepted to the West Coast Tech college, which considered as one of the best colleges in the United States, he felt joy. At the moment, he wasn’t bothered with what is going to happen with his twin brother, that stayed behind, at home. Yet, he has noticed that Stanley was moody about it. He tried to soothe the pill’s bitterness:

\- Oh, Stanley, don’t be so sour because of it! It’s not that I am going to leave forever. Besides, you can always come and visit me. Like we visited Sherman in Harvard. Also, no one canceled the holidays. 

In response, he heard an annoyed grunt.

\- Seriously, Stanley, don’t be like this.

\- Hold your horses, Stanford. – Stan drew a heavy breath, looked in his twin eyes, and frowned. – I know that right now, everything is looking around as a scene from one of yer nerdy books, but… what about us? We had other dreams, remember?

\- Are you talking about the Stan O’ War? Ley, we have discussed this issue before. 

\- Yes, Ford. We did. – Stan placed his fists on his sides. – However, this dream is not better that ours.

\- It is not like we cancel our boat project. We can put it on hiatus and come back to it later. When I’ll get my degree. – Ford shrugged, and put his hands behind his back. – It can wait.

\- Yeah. You will finish yer college, and get a job in Pentagon. Like, developing nuclear weapons and shit. – Stan screwed his face. 

\- Stan, in the name of sweet tea, what are you talking about? – Ford slapped his forehead. – You should watch less news on a television. In most cases, science benefited humankind than caused harm. And why Pentagon? There are no other researching institutes in our country? Moreover, I have other interests, then nuclear studies. 

\- Hey, until Pops will finish his daily news watching, I am waiting for my turn! – Stan spread his hands. – Uh, why do I even bother? The only thing, you can talk about right now, is that university!

\- This is a false statement, Stanley! - Ford snapped, and folded his hands on his chest in a defense.

\- I have a night shift today. – Stan turned to the door of their room and put on his jacket. – Stanford, I feel pity for you. You want to leave everything behind, only because of chasing after our Pops respect and prestige.

\- Alright, that’s enough! – Ford’s face tensed. – Stop it right now!

\- I did. – Stan grinned, but his eyes were cold. –See ya later, Ford!

Stanford heard the door closed, Stan’s heavy steps down the staircase, and sighed. To relieve the tense after the fight, he kicked an empty soda can on their room’s floor. He was upset by Stanley's behavior: from Ford’s point of view, he acted like an egoist.

Stanford knew, that in order to get a better life, he should reach to a good university, get a degree, and find a good job. But, how he could explain that to his twin brother? Although he was a clever guy, Stanley didn't bothered himself to get a proper formal education. Ford could even predict his reaction:

“Wow, take it easy, Stanford! Don’t let yer panties in a twist, stress ain't good for that brain of yers. “

Stanford took his shoes off and laid down on his bed. He looked at the wall when was hanging a battered piece of paper, with their names and hand prints. He started to ponder about the possibilities of their future conversation – he didn’t want to leave with a feeling, that Stan hates him. 

***  
At work, Stan managed to distract himself, by exchanging jokes with the customers, running between the tables and arguing with the owner. At the end of his shift, when he cleaned the place, he felt the anger boiling inside him. He wished, that he could do something. To stop Ford from leaving. Even breaking the project, that Stanford was working on for the science fair seemed like a good option. 

No. He can’t do this to Stanford. He can’t ruin his dreams like this.

In a sudden, Stanley got an idea.

Sweet Moses, this is the simplest solution. He can leave… well, not with Stanford, but after Stanford. It’s a question of a couple of months – he will save his salary, sell the car – he loved it, but a motorcycle will be more suitable for the narrow streets of a big city. After his arrival, he would settle down, rent an apartment with Ford, and get a job.

Simple as fuck. He can kill a couple of birds in one strike: leave that stupid town, his Pops will get rid of him, he would do what he want, and he will be with his brother. Like he promised – Stan will go after Ford to the end of the Earth. The only person, who will be sad about, it’s their mother. But, she will understand him, like she always did.  


He smiled to himself, closed the diner and went home.

When he entered the living room, Stanford tried to initiate a conversation with him, but Stan patted him on the shoulder and suggested him to go to the shore. During the stroll, Stan acted as usual – scared the passers-by, fooled around by making himself almost fall to the sea, and chatted happily with Ford about his future visits to his college – how he is going to get drunk with the local football team, to pick up the ladies – with a remark: “I hope you have girls there at all, even ugly ones!”

While looking at Ford’s happy face, Stanley felt warm and safe. They will be together, no matter what it takes.


	2. ...I'll follow you

Ford sat on the bed in his dorm's room and unpacked his belongings. The second half of the room looked inhabited - it seemed, that Stanford's potential roommate is not arrived yet. The young adult was excited - it was his first night at the university, and he hoped, that his first academical year will be a pleasant experience. The road from New Jersey to San Diego was pretty long, but his uncle, David Calderon, made the trip interesting, while telling him about his young years in San-Francisco. 

Suddenly, the phone rung. He rushed to it, and picked the handset - it must be his mother. Worried about him, as usual.

\- Hello, Ma. - Stanford huffed. - I'm okay, uncle David was careful on the roads...

\- Stanford. - his mother's voice sounded strange. - Your brother, Stanley... he's gone.

\- What do you mean by "gone"? – The world floated before Stanford Pines eyes, and his breath shortened. – Mom, what’s going on? What happened to Stanley? Is he…

\- Stan is gone. – Their mother’s voice was quiet. – He is alive, but he has gone.

\- I do not understand. – Stanford nervously tapped his index finger on the handset. – Can you explain? And please, don’t use your “fortune-teller” voice effects during our conversation, the situation is tensed enough.

\- Stanley runs away today. – Ford heard the “click!” of the lighter on the other side of the line. – His motorcycle disappeared from the back yard, his half of the room was a complete mess… He took with him a duffle bag and all his money he had earned during your summer vacation…- her voice choked, and Ford could hear her sobbing in the handset. – Yer father was so upset at him! He said that Stanley is not his son anymore… - She blew her nose and took a couple of deep breaths. – Why did you do this to me, my little free spirit?

\- Please, Ma, don’t cry. – Stanford tugged his fingers into his hair, and pulled it back – he used to do this since childhood when he was scared or anxious about something. – I’m sure Stanley is okay, he is just…

\- Don’t be like your father, Stanford Filbrick Pines! – Uh-oh. – Ya know that Stanley was very upset about that university of yours! And what did ya do to comfort him? Nothing!

\- That’s not true, Ma! – Ford bit his bottom lip and blinked. – I spent time with him as much as I could before I left…

\- It is not what he needed to! – Her voice became hard as steel. – Look, sweetie. I always knew that emotions are not yer strong side. But Stanley was looking up to you since you two were toddlers. He is a smart kid, yes, but unfortunately…ya know…

\- Yes, Pops was planning only one child. – That fact was an explanation to Ford, why their father considered Stanley as a black sheep of Pines - Calderon family. – But it is not Stanley’s fault! Learning is just…not his strong side. As far as I remember, he always preferred free life instead…

\- Stanford. – Ma Pines voice was suffocated from crying, but her speech was clear. – I was aware, that you two will feel…difficulties about being twins. Especially you. You always tried to find your place in the world because of your…special features. But Stanley is different. He was more attached to our family, even to your father, but…

\- He was unimpressed. – Ford sighed. – Look, Ma, I will…try to make contact with Stanley as soon as possible. – Yes, he has to. But how?

\- You better do it, Stanford, or I’ll gonna find you two knuckleheads and ground ya for being a couple of stubborn pricks. Do you understand?

\- Sure thing, Ma. - Ford pulled his hand from his dumped of sweat hair and tried to take a deep breath. – How is Sherman? What does he think about it?

\- Your big brother was actually proud of him. – Ma chuckled. – He said that Stanley should be done this a long time ago.

\- Yeah, Stanley is resembling Sherman in behavior. Well, I must hang up. Good night Ma, and please don’t worry.

\- Good night sweetie. – She sighed. – And please, remember: he is your womb – tied brother. This is the strongest bonding - but also dangerous. \- Not again… 

\- Hush. – Her voice softened. – Just don’t leave him on his own, please.

\- I won’t. Good night.

Ford hang the handset, leaned his forehead against the wall, and angrily puffed the air out of his lungs. Ford's eyes were shut, and thoughts on his head were a complete mess. He hit the wall and hissed with annoyance:

\- Damn it, Stanley! 

Ford knew who is to blame in this situation. He could predict this before leaving, but he also knew his twin brother – if Stanley was determined about something, he was unstoppable. The knot on Ford's chest became stronger, and his eyes became wet. Ford muffled to the room’s wall:

-What have you done, Stanley…

\- Heya, buddy! Is everything okay with ya?

Ford opened his eyes and turned his head to the voice sound. He saw a young man standing in a room doorway. His dirty blonde hair was in a ponytail and his eyes were glowing with curiosity behind round glasses. The guy was wearing a green shirt and a pair of black pants. Over his shoulder was hanging a gray travel bag. He gave Ford a warm smile and said with a heavy Southern accent:

\- So, I guess that yer my new roommate! Greetings! – With this cheerful statement, he entered the room and landed on the edge of Ford’s bed. – My name is Fiddleford McGuket! And yers?

\- Stanford Filbrick Pines. – Ford took his glasses off, and coughed, trying to hide his suffocated tone. – Nice to meet you.

\- I see that is something wrong with ya. – Fiddleford put his bag on the floor. – Homesick already? Well, yer a freshman, it is normal...

\- It's just some…family issues. – Ford returned the glasses to his nose bridge and tried to smile. – Where are you from, Fiddleford?

\- Oh, don’t be official, Ford! – McGuket grinned and winked to his roommate. – Call me Fiddles, please. I’m from Adamsville by the way. Tennessee.

\- I’m from New Jersey. – Stanford stared blankly at the bed sheets and hugged himself. – Glass Shard Beach.

\- Yowzah! You had one hella trip from there, boyo! – Fidds whistled, and presented his hand to Ford. – How about a friendly hand-shake?

\- Uh… - Ford blushed and shifted nervously on the bed. – Well, why not.

He presented his hand back, and Fidds shook it. Ford noticed Fiddleford’s quick gaze on his six-fingered hand, but to his surprise, his new friend didn’t say a word about it. Interesting...

\- Ford…what are you planning to learn here, on West Coast Tech? – Fidds took his shoes away and sat next to Ford.

\- I thought about physics. – Ford felt how the knot on his chest started to open, and he can breathe easier for the first time since that phone conversation. - Or biology. Depends on the aspect I will focus on my studies. 

\- Oh. I am studying computer engineering. This is my third year!

Third?... - Ford was confused.

Yeah...oh, they didn't tell ya? They put me with you, because of local tradition - a freshman with oldie! Don't ya worry, it would be fine...

They spent the rest of the night in talking. Ford felt better, but the worries didn't go away - they just dulled. 

***

\- You are a dead man, Stanley Pines. – Ford snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Stanley. His brother took a couple of steps back, raising his hands into protective gesture:

\- Hey, hey, easy there Pointdexter! Don’t take it this hard!

\- I…You…- Ford felt the anger boiling inside him. He clenched his hands into fists and yelled at him:

\- Stanley Fishel Pines! You are an irresponsible selfish knucklehead! Do you know how I was worried? How our mom was worried? Two weeks passed, and you didn't bother to contact with us! How could you!

\- Geez, Ford. I was expecting a warm welcome hug. – Stan looked disappointed. – Or a beer. Even a kiss on the cheek could work. As for the contact... I was on the road, and there were no phone boots around. Besides, I wanted to make a surprise!

\- Ugh. – Ford turned on his heels and started to walk back and forth in the room while chewing his pen. – I can't believe it!

\- Believe to what? - Stanley’s voice was poisoned with sarcasm. – To the fact that I made all this journey only to get one more lecture about my behavior?

\- That’s not the point! Stanley! - Ford pinched his nose bridge. - Please, come back home. – Ford’s voice was begging. – It is for you own good…

\- No way. Sixer. – Stan sat on the chair, folded his hands on a chest and looked at Ford with a heavy gaze. – I stay here. With you. How it was supposed to be from the start.

\- Stanley…- Ford sat on the bed, rested his elbows on the knees, and huffed. – Why on the sweet earth you are doing this?

\- Because of us, Ford. – Suddenly, Stan stood up from a chair and walked to the window. He pulled from his pocket a pack of *Doral* and a lighter took one cigarette and lit it up. – I had nothing to do in our shitty town anymore. I knew I had no chance to get into the college, - he shrugged - nor I wanted to. – he took a toke from his cigarette and chuckled. – I've decided to run away and start a new life here, in California. I've planned my runaway operation right after the science fair...

\- You are crazy. – Ford shook his head with disbelieve. – Doing all this…and what for? Only to keep me close to you?

\- If that’s what you feel, then I should leave now, I guess. - Stanley turned to Ford and smiled sadly. – But, I saw you again. It was worth it. 

\- Wait, wait…Stanley, wait. – Ford jumped from the bed and catches Stan's arm. – You know... I remember what you said, about coming after me to the end of the Earth, but... is that what you really want to?

\- The only thing I want – is us to be happy. – Stan gently pulled his arm out of Ford’s grip and laid his hands on his twin's shoulders. – And I know what makes me happy. And you?

\- I want us to be happy. – Ford lifted his sight and looked straight into his brother’s eyes. – But I’ve always wondered, why…

\- Ford! - The door opened, and Fiddleford came in. He wiped his sweaty forehead and took a couple of long breaths. – I forgot my book in your… Oh. - He cleared his throat and glanced with curiosity on Stan. – Stanley Pines, I assume?

\- That’s me. – Stan grinned. – And you are my brother’s roommate, I suppose. What is your name, folk?

\- Fiddleford McGuket at your service. But you can call me Fiddles. – Fiddleford gave him a kind smile. – I heard a lot about you from Ford.

\- Let me guess. – Stan smirked, and made a serious face and stated with a dramatic tone. - “Oh. That irresponsible brother of mine! He left home without permission, only to piss me off!”

Ford rolled his eyes and sighed.

\- Ha-ha! Yer good at impersonating him! – Fiddleford laughed. – Well, he said that too, but not only. Ford also told me, you have a wonderful sense of humor. He was right!

\- Good to know. – Stanley yawned, and glimpsed at his twin brother. –So, see you later? I need some sleep after this road trip. 

\- Of course. You still owe me an explanation or two. – Ford playfully punched him. – And, in return, I owe you a hug and a beer.

\- Deal, Sixer.


End file.
